Planted Paradise: Possession
by Roadkill2580
Summary: She loved him and hated him, the fox youkai who had stolen her and hid her away in his paradise. She is his, and he will not share. YoukoKagome IYYYH Oneshot


This is a oneshot sequel to KibaSin's Past Time: Collection of Kagome Oneshots. It is the sequel to Chapter 7, which is a YoukoKagome, and it is called Planted Paradise. This oneshot will make more sense if you go read that first. And don't forget to tell KibaSin thank you for writing that, because otherwise, I never would've wrote this.

_**Planted Paradise:**_

_**Possession**_

_Summary: She loved him and hated him, the fox youkai who had stolen her away and hid her in his paradise. She is his, and he will not share. YoukoKagome IYYYH Oneshot_

OooooO

"Are you sure this is wise, Kaito?"

"Of course not. But don't you want to find out if that legend is true? That Youko Kurama has really stolen away a maiden and kept her for himself?"

"He's a thief. I wouldn't put it past him,"

"So don't you want to see the human girl who was beautiful enough to gain his attentions for all of time?"

"I suppose…but according to legend, anyone who goes there to see the girl dies by his hand,"

"Don't be such a wimp, Hibiki. We'll just get a glimpse of her then leave,"

The two youkai looked at each other and continued their trek through the forest, searching for the elusive paradise of plants that was created by Youko Kurama and supposedly held a beautiful human girl within its confines. Personally, Kaito wouldn't mind having a roll with her if she really did exist, but Hibiki didn't feel the same way, apparently. It would serve the thief right to have one of his precious possessions defiled by someone else.

"Hey, I think we must be close. There's a barrier right here," Hibiki said. Kaito turned his attention to the area Hibiki gestured to. The blue haired youkai picked up a stone and flicked it at the barrier. Sure enough, as the stone passed through, the air rippled and a blue glow appeared momentarily.

"How do you suppose we get through it?"

"I thought you didn't want to go?" Kaito said snidely. Hibiki frowned.

"I've come this far, haven't I? Why should I turn back now?" Hibiki retorted. Kaito shrugged. The two youkai continued to stare at the barrier when a movement caught their eyes. With the movement came a soft humming sound and the two youkai leaned closer, hoping to catch sight of the person who lay beyond the barrier. There were flashes of blue and black moving between the trees, and at one moment, the trees were spread apart enough that Kaito and Hibiki saw a petite figure dressed in blue silken finery. All at once the person disappeared behind a tree again, but the humming remained.

"Kaito! Is that her?" Hibiki whispered. Kaito stared, equally as awed as his partner. The legend wasn't a legend at all! Youko Kurama really was keeping a human girl locked up.

"I'm pretty sure it is," Kaito whispered back, "Just give me a moment and I'll get through this barrier." Kaito then began to work on the invisible barrier, prodding it for a weak spot, hoping to break it quickly before the figure, which had to be the human girl, disappeared. After a few moments, Kaito tore a hole in the barrier and gestured to Hibiki. The red haired youkai went in and Kaito followed him. The pair darted forward, chasing the elusive sound of the humming, knowing it would lead them right to the girl.

They found the source of the humming standing amidst a grove of flowers. They seemed to glow a bit and cast a light on the female standing amongst them. She was dressed in a silk kimono fit for a princess but remained barefoot. The blue kimono was patterned with white flowers and the obi, which was white, had blue flowers. Her hair was loose and flowing all the way down to her hips. She was carefully kneeling in the plants, sniffing softly and a small smile upon her face. She turned cautiously on her knees, mindful of the plant life around her, and leaned down to sniff another patch of flowers. However, before she could do that, she glimpsed the two youkai staring at her intently. She gasped quietly in surprise, her blue eyes widening.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she asked. Kaito countered her questions with one of his own.

"Are you really the human girl hidden away by Youko Kurama?" Kaito inquired. A sad look crossed her face momentarily before it disappeared.

"Yes, I am. And that's why you shouldn't be here. Youko isn't here right now. If you leave now, you will be able to escape with your lives," she said. Hibiki nudged Kaito.

"Kaito, I think we should do what she says. We've seen her, let's go," Hibiki muttered nervously. Kaito ignored his companion. He stepped forward eagerly. He had searched for years, hoping to prove the legend as truth, and the truth was sitting before his eyes in a garden of unearthly flowers.

"Who are you? Is it true you were a priestess?" Kaito asked excitedly. The woman frowned.

"You should not be here. Go now. I do not know when Youko will come back," she insisted. A worried look entered her eyes, but Kaito persisted.

"Just answer a few of my questions, please? If the legend is true, you've hadn't had anyone but Youko Kurama to talk to for centuries. Don't you want to talk to someone else?" Kaito replied. She frowned and her shoulders slumped.

"Fine, but only a few questions. To answer your earlier inquiries, I am Kagome, and yes, I was a priestess. I don't know what you mean by "stolen away", but Youko never kidnapped me. I came here of my own accord, but now he keeps me here. I am only ever allowed to venture beyond the barrier with his company," the woman, now known as Kagome, answered. Kaito's eyes glowed. Hibiki tugged his sleeve anxiously.

"Kaito…" Hibiki mumbled. Kaito growled at Hibiki. Kagome tilted her head at the pair.

"Your friend is right. You should leave, now that you know I exist. Tell all the rumors and stories you wish. It doesn't matter. I will always remain here," Kagome said. Hibiki frowned.

"What do you mean?" he inquired. Kaito shot a smirk at Hibiki. He knew that Hibiki really wanted to find out about this girl; otherwise he never would've come. Kagome sighed.

"You may as well sit down, but please, don't crush any of the flowers," Kagome said. The two youkai complied and sat before the silk clad human.

"I wandered into this garden planted by Youko. It was years and years ago. Truthfully, only Youko knows how much time it has been. I was branded by one of his flowers which forever gave me a connection to this garden. No matter where I walk in this universe, I will always long to return here. It will only haunt my thoughts until it either drives me insane or I return again. The only way I can leave without experiencing this terrible longing is if I have Youko with me to fight the effects. Through my connection to this garden, I am connected to Youko. Thus, I live only as long as Youko lives," Kagome explained. Both youkai were stuck with her situation. She was only given the illusion of freedom. She could move about within the confines of the barrier and do whatever she wanted, but the moment she stepped out beyond the barrier, she would be compelled to walk back to her cage.

"Do…Do you want someone to kill Youko Kurama?" Hibiki asked. Kagome sighed and fiddled with the long sleeves of her kimono.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. In the beginning, I would've begged anyone to do away with him, so that I may die and be free at last. But…I am afraid of death, and living like this…it is not so awful," Kagome said, smiling wryly, "Youko treats me well. I have nothing to fear from him, and anything I want he is willing to give me. Except for my freedom of course. But I doubt even he knows how to reverse my ties to his paradise."

"You said that he branded you. Where?" Kaito wondered. Kagome smiled.

"You misheard me. His flowers branded me, not Youko himself. It was quite a painful experience. I'm glad it was my wrist and not a more sensitive part of my anatomy," Kagome answered. She drew back the sleeves of her blue kimono and Kaito was struck with how small her wrist and hand was. Her arm was pale and it was a stark contrast from her tanned face that had darkened from many long years in the sun. Kaito turned his attention back to her wrist. There was a black vine winding around her forearm and curling around her wrist, a few leaves imprinted here and there. The vine ended on the back of her hand in the shape of an exotic, but small, flower. It did nothing to detract from the delicacy of her wrist, but made it seem smaller and more fragile. To Kaito, it was a symbol of her imprisonment here. He wondered if Kagome felt the same way.

"What did you do before you became imprisoned here?" Hibiki inquired. Kagome's shoulders slumped and the sleeves to her kimono fell down, covering her wrists once more.

"A long time ago, an evil hanyou known as Naraku plagued the lands. He was gathering the shards of the Shikon no Tama. I, along with several companions, worked hard to fight against Naraku's evil and retrieve the shards. I do not know what has become of them. All I know now is this paradise," Kagome replied. Her eyes glittered with tears, and both youkai felt for the girl. To have lost one's friends and never know what had become of them was a terrible thing indeed. In fact, while they listened to Kagome's answers, their hatred for Youko Kurama could only grow. Kagome glanced to the sun setting in the sky and shook herself.

"You need to go now. Youko will be coming back soon," Kagome said urgently, "Please, you must leave." Kaito was about to insist upon staying a bit longer when he seen Kagome's face drain of color. It was the first sign Kaito received that Youko Kurama had arrived. The second was the waves of pure power that washed over Hibiki and himself. It sent foreboding chills down their spines. The third sign was Youko Kurama himself, his ghostly form stepping from the trees and seemingly floating to Kagome's side. Kaito and Hibiki both stood, watching Youko warily. There were blood splatters all over his form, but Kaito knew from its scent that none of it belonged to the fox youkai. One glance into his cold, golden eyes told the two youkai that he was pissed.

"What are you doing here?" his smooth, cold voice rang out in the grove and beside Kaito, Hibiki shuddered. Down at Youko's feet, Kagome made no sound, but she did tug at the bloodied hem of his pants. The youkai ignored her, but instead sneered at the silence of the other two youkai. Finally, he looked down to acknowledge Kagome.

"Have you met with these two often, Kagome?" Youko asked. Kaito noted that his voice, while no less dangerous sounding, was much softer in tone.

"No, Youko. This is the first time I've ever even seen them. Please let them go, Youko. They were just curious," Kagome pleaded.

"Hn," Youko grunted in reply. He turned his cool gaze back to the youkai. When he spoke again, it was addressed to Kagome even though he was staring at Kaito and Hibiki.

"You are mine, Kagome, and I do not share," he said possessively. Kaito suppressed a growl. He hated males who treated their females like property. Kagome tugged more insistently at Youko's pant leg.

"They only spoke to me, Youko, nothing more. They didn't even lay a finger on me. Their scent isn't on me at all," Kagome said. She gazed at the youkai pleadingly, hoping that he would let the other two go safely and unscathed. Youko shifted slightly in stance and Kaito could tell he was beginning to think about Kagome's request.

"I would rather tear them limb from limb for merely laying their eyes on you than let them go freely without punishment," Youko said. Kagome swallowed and leaned against Youko's leg, nearly hugging it. It almost made Kaito willing to offer his life if it would mean that Kagome would stop demeaning herself by begging for their lives.

"Do you get off on people begging you for stuff like this?" Hibiki snapped. Kaito glanced at Hibiki in shock. Apparently, he felt the same way Kaito did. Kaito had never known Hibiki to do anything that might threaten his life. It had been a great struggle for Kaito to get his friend to even accompany him here. Turning his eyes back to Youko, Kaito could tell he didn't like Hibiki's comment. He had bristled up and his hackles were raised. Pearly fangs were bared and Youko's claws flexed threateningly.

"Be silent. The only reason why I have yet to take your pathetic lives is because Kagome is willing to beg me for them," Youko growled back.

"She shouldn't have to beg you for anything," Kaito spoke softly. Youko's eyes flashed red and he lunged forward. Both youkai tensed, fully prepared for a gruesome death when Youko stopped. Apparently, Kagome was very quick, if she had been able to catch the infamous Youko Kurama in mid-lunge. She had completely wrapped herself around Youko's waist, her face buried in the small of his back. Both hands held the opposite forearm tightly, and Kaito knew she was giving herself bruises as he stared.

"Youko…please don't kill them…please…" Kagome begged, her voice muffled. Kaito caught the slight salty scent of her tears and he inwardly cursed. Youko looked as if he were caught with indecision before his form relaxed.

"Very well then. I will let these two go, if it will please you," Youko capitulated. Kaito watched the arms tighten then sag slightly with relief. Youko turned his gaze back to the two intruding youkai.

"Go now, before I change my mind and decide to slaughter you both for trespassing here," Youko snarled. They didn't stall a moment longer. Both Kaito and Hibiki fled into the forest, but Kaito couldn't help but look back one more time. If it had been within his power, he would've killed Youko Kurama and set Kagome free. Kaito's eyes hardened. Youko had just made his biggest mistake ever by letting them go. Kaito would gather a group of hunters, and he would make sure that Youko Kurama perished and that Kagome would be free at last. His last thoughts were of Kagome's freedom as a salivating plant caught him in its jaws.

Kagome still clung to Youko, relief flooding throughout her entire being. She was so glad that Kaito and Hibiki had been able to escape unscathed. In fact, tears still escaped her eyes in her joy. The first people she had spoken to besides Youko Kurama in centuries had escaped. It gave Kagome the slight hope that they would return one day and she could speak with them once more.

"Kagome," Youko spoke. Kagome sniffled slightly and stood to her full height, her eyes staring at the center of Youko's back. The fox youkai turned around so he could face Kagome and looked down at her. His large, clawed hand held traces of blood still, but Kagome would let him touch her as he pleased regardless. To youkai, blood was a trophy, and Kagome knew from talks with Sango long ago that youkai often took their mates while covered in the blood of the enemies that had slain. It was a way of displaying their power and triumph. Youko's hand cupped her cheek and Kagome leaned into his touch. His thumb wiped away the remains of her tears and Kagome smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Youko. Thank you for letting them go," Kagome said gratefully. Youko did not reply, but continued to stare down at her. Kagome shuffled nervously.

"Kagome…do you really need other people for company?" Youko asked, curiosity coloring his voice. Kagome shook her head.

"Not at all, Youko. I just don't like unnecessary waste of life, is all," Kagome answered. Youko nodded. Kagome stood up on her tiptoes and grabbed Youko's shoulder for balance before placing her lips on his in a kiss of gratitude. Youko's arms wrapped around Kagome's petite form and he kissed her back even more passionately than Kagome had him. The kiss, which had started as tongue and lips, soon became fangs and blood, as Youko displayed his rougher side. Kagome sighed against his mouth in pleasure. Youko only became rough when he got possessive, and this definitely was a time for him to get possessive. Kagome deliberately nicked her tongue on his sharp fangs and let Youko taste her blood as he pleased, knowing he enjoyed it to no end. Youko had done a huge favor to her, so Kagome figured he could be a little rough with her tonight.

Youko slowly brought them down to lay amongst the flowers he had planted ages ago. He suckled and nipped at Kagome's neck and inwardly cursed when her kimono got in the way. Maybe he should've let her keep her tight clothing. It certainly wasn't as troublesome as the kimonos he gave her. Kagome moaned softly and massaged his furry ears gently and Youko smirked against her neck. She never could get enough of his ears, or his tail for that matter. As Youko slowly began to undo Kagome's kimono, he was glad he had let the youkai leave peacefully. It had been a long time since Kagome had let him take her in the wilds of the forest, which was how he liked it best. Youko prowled up Kagome' s body to kiss her once more and his male ego purred when Kagome responded passionately. He decided he wouldn't tell her at all that he had set his man eating plants on the two youkai as soon as they were out of her range of hearing. After all, she would be so angry with him, and she might not speak with him for days, which was always irritating. But one of these days, Kagome had to learn that she was his, and Youko Kurama did not share.


End file.
